


A Kiss

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [6]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: After Scar gets sick and a meeting is cancelled, Python and Cub start talking.





	A Kiss

_Prompt: Write about a first kiss_

_Characters: Python and Cub_

_Takes place in the Secrets Universe_

_TW for mentions of past child abuse/neglect, past suicide attempt, _

* * *

Python stifled a yawn as he rested his head on the table of ConCorp’s newest addition to their headquarters, the spruce wood of the table adding a nice contrast to the birch floor. He was bored but, with him being a ConVex member, he had to show up to these meetings. Oh well. As long as he got to have fun later with pranks.

Cub walked into the room from the hallway and put away his communicator with a sigh. “Scar’s got a stomach bug. He can’t come.” He sat down across from Python and stretched, leaning back. “I suppose the meeting is cancelled. Can’t have one without all of the ConVex.”

“Is he okay?” Python sits up as straight as he can, though that’s difficult due to his brain damage. He honestly hasn’t been right since he shot himself in the chest. The again, he hasn’t been right since he was found wandering alone in the woods at 7 with the skills of barely a toddler. He was lucky Healer had found him.

“Yeah, he will be. Xisuma found him and is nursing him back to health. I do have to check up on him later, though. Just because he’s my friend.” Cub smiled and clasped his hands together.

“I’m coming with you. He’s my friend too!” Python grinned awkwardly and Cub chuckled. “But, for now, want to go home? I want to harvest my carrots!”

“Sure.” Cub got up and walked around the table, waving Python to come along. Python backed his wheelchair out and followed Cub, easing down the ramp Cub had built just for him. “Sorry the ramp’s not smoother. Not easy to come across materials that make it super smooth.”

“It’s fine, Cub. It’s a fun challenge sometimes.” He stopped when Cub did, the other looking down. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re always so positive despite your past. What… uh… happened with your biological parents and… what they did to you…” Cub sighed and kicked at the ground. “You’re so accepting of everything, too. How do you do it?” He stared into Python’s eyes.

Python wheeled himself so he was facing Cub and grinned. Well, the best he could given his jaw was crooked thanks to a Beast almost killing him. It was his own grin and, while he didn’t like it, it always made his friends smile, so he guessed he could live with it. “I have such awesome friends. I have such amazing support. And, I have you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Cub leaned on one foot and raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Well, you’re my best friend. And… If you want, something more?” He smiled and felt his face grow warm. “I mean… We might as well be dating. You already tell me you love me half the time. And you did agree to date me if I lived and… I’m here.” He shrugged.

Cub’s face grew red and he chuckled. “Still holding that against me?” He took a few steps and crouched down so he was level with Python. “Never going to let that one go…”

“Do you blame me? I love you too much! Now, are we going to be official or…?”

“Oh, fine.” Cub chuckled and got a playful smack on the arm from Python. “What was that for?”

“You say that like it’s a chore!” Python laughed and hugged Cub close. “Just tell me that you love me and date me.”

“Fine, fine. I love you. And yes, we’ll be official.” Cub gently ran his fingers across Python’s crooked jaw. “Want to seal it with a kiss?”

Python’s face grew bright red. “…please?”

Cub leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Python’s rough, scarred lips. They stayed together for a few moments before parting. “Happy?”

“Yes. I love you.”

“I love you too, Py.”


End file.
